An inkjet recording apparatus, for example, is known as an image forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile, copier or a multiple function processing machine of the printer, facsimile, and copier. In the above-mentioned inkjet recording apparatus, while a recording medium is conveyed, a liquid drop of recording liquid (hereinafter “ink drop”) is adhered to the recording medium by using a recording head (image forming part) having a liquid jet head configured to jet the liquid drop of the recording liquid, so that image forming such as recording or printing is performed. Hereinafter, the recording medium is called a paper or transferred material. However, there is no limitation of material for the paper or the transferred material.
In the meantime, since the liquid jet head jets a liquid drop for recording, the configuration and precision of a nozzle largely influence a jetting characteristic of an ink drop. In addition, it is known that a characteristic of a surface of a nozzle forming member forming a nozzle hole also influences the jetting characteristic of the ink drop.
For example, if ink is adhered to a periphery part of the nozzle hole of the surface of the nozzle forming member so that an uneven ink bank is formed, a problem occurs such that a jetting direction of the ink drop is changed; size unevenness of the ink drop is generated; and a flying speed of the ink drop becomes unstable.
Because of this, in the liquid jet head, generally, an ink repellent layer (film), a water repellent layer, or the like is formed on the liquid jet side surface.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-232799 discloses forming a fluoride water repellent film. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-72085 discloses a processing method for forming an ink repellent thin film by plasma-polymerizing silicon oil and a nozzle plate of a liquid jet head having a thin film such as ink repellent hexamethyldisiloxane by using this method.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-72086 discloses that an ink repellent film such as a fluoride resin polymerization film or silicon resin polymerization film is formed and then the ink repellent film is heated in an inert atmosphere excluding oxygen and moisture so that a liquid material included in the ink repellent film is vaporized and the ink repellent film is cured.
Japanese Patent No. 3379119 discloses a method for forming a water repellent film wherein (1) a nozzle surface is soaked in liquid solution where a water repellent oil repellent material is dissolved while a state where gas is being released from a nozzle rear side to the nozzle surface is maintained; and then (2) the nozzle surface is taken out from the liquid solution and left as it is while the gas is released so that the water repellent oil repellent film is applied.
Japanese Patent No. 3379119 also discloses a method wherein (1) a nozzle plate of a liquid jet recording head is soaked in a liquid solution where a water repellent oil repellent material is dissolved so that a water repellent oil repellent film is formed on a nozzle plate surface; and then (2) ultraviolet rays are irradiated from a rear side of the nozzle plate or a plasma gas process is applied.